


Eye for an Eye

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherhood, Cop Goku, Doctor Bulma, F/M, Nurse Chichi, Saiyan men can't let go of their women, Syndicate, Vegeta as a crime boss whose not really a crime boss, nanotech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: Vegeta must exact revenge on those who have gone against the syndicate and placed a hit on his loved ones. One by one they will all fall until the beast within is satisfied with his revenge.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40
Collections: Dungeon Drabble Night





	1. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Red hosted the first Dungeon Drabble Night back in June. She gave us six prompts to celebrate National Nurse Month but instead of following directions, this monster came to life lol. Have I mentioned I am sometimes bad at following directions lol.. Hope you guys still enjoy the story and I have **Bolded** the prompts in case you guys are interested in knowing what words were given.
> 
> I would've posted it sooner but life has been hectic for me the last couple of months. If you follow my other stories, chapters are coming soon, I promise <3

The Beginning 

Vegeta hated being here, hated the smell of antibacterial cleaning supplies, the bright lights that tormented his dark life, and the whiteness of the halls. Everything was always so white and pristine. His hands have been marred with shit and blood, he didn't belong here. He didn't belong anywhere, but when his Mom, Gine, calls, he stops breaking faces to answer her call.

His annoying and stupid older brother, Raditz, had been in a car accident. He was hit by a drunk driver on his way back from a date. The girl in the car was okay, but his brother was now laying in a room with tubes all around him. Fuck! He wanted to murder the jackass that had crashed into his brother. Vengeance, blood, hatred everything that fueled him. With each turn he takes in this godforsaken **hospital** , he feels he's a prisoner walking to his doom. He hears a low whisper and soon hears a wail of despair that he would recognize anywhere. His mom was crying. She kept repeating, "No, no, no, this can't be" over and over again. He turns the corner and is assaulted by the heartbreaking scene in front of him. His mother is on the floor, crying out to someone. As he approaches her, he picks her up and wraps her small, frail body around him. 

"Vegeta, my Raditz. I can't lose my Raditz, I can't lose any of you. I-I-I'm so sorry." She breaks into tears, and that agonizing wail reaches a dark corner of his black heart. His blood is boiling, how can he hold a saint and want to unleash hell on earth at the same time? He wants to destroy and kill, but holding his mom comes first. 


	2. Nothing Else Matters

He is the first one to break the silence when he clears his throat. Gine looks up and realizes she is still on his lap.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry. I know you hate any public display of attention, let me get off of you real quick." She is frantically trying to get up, but he just pulls her closer, silently letting her know that it's okay.

"It's okay Mo-Gi-" He clears his damn throat again, damn his fucken emotions, he wants to call her mom. She is his mom even if the blood they share has no genetic component that links them. She took him in, raised him, fed him, and made everything in his world bright again. She smiles at him, that sweet smile that she uses to make sure all the men in her life do her bidding. They are interrupted by the sound of squeaky sneakers and a crash. They both look up and realize that the cause of all the chaos is the younger member of their tribe.

"Hiya, guys." Kakarot, or as he liked to call himself Goku, his younger and much stupider brother, is standing in front of them practically naked. Wearing the smallest swimming trunks imaginable and an open Hawaiian shirt. His mom leaves his arms and hugs the idiot in front of them. He soon sees his brother's usual cheery expression turn forlorn. Kakarot approaches the seat next to him and sits down, looking dejected.

'Hey Geta, have you talked to the nurses or doctor yet?"

Taking a deep breath, he just shakes his head no. 

"You think it's okay if I go look for someone? Mom looks like a mess." That stupid smile is back on Goku's face, proceeded by his signature head rub. As much as he hated the idiot in front of him, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why are you asking me permission, idiot? Go ask a nurse, unless you are asking if you can go ask her." He points his chin to the dark-haired nurse that was now talking to their mother. He notices the red hue on Goku's cheeks and elbows him so he could approach the nurse.

"Ow! You don't have to be so rough, Geta. Sheesh." Goku is rubbing his arm as he gets up and approaches the two women. He notices the nurse scold his brother for his lack of propriety. He is expecting the nurse to slap him, but instead, she gives him a hug while she continues to berate him.

Closing his eyes and trying to get a little rest, he hears little feet running, and soon he feels a knee right on his balls.

"Poppa, you're here!" 

Swallowing his groan, he opens his eyes to stare at the little boy that changed his life. He notices his bright blue eyes look watery and the bandaid on his eyebrow.

"What happened to you, boy? Too busy roughhousing with your cousins again?" He ruffles the little demon's hair, instinctively the little demon takes it as a symbol of truce. His son throws himself at him, assaulting him with the biggest hug.

"Oh poppa, I thought I was going to die. When that car hit us, I thought I wasn't gonna see you again and have our fight."

Red, everything around him was red. Fury, anger, hate everything was coming back at once. His boy was in the car, his brother was lying in a hospital bed. Death, destruction, he needed to wrap his hands around the person that almost took out his son. 

A father is supposed to be the **caregiver**. He took an oath the moment he held his son in his arms to protect and serve, He was his son's personal protector. Anyone who dares lay a finger on him would be buried six feet under within seconds.

He felt his **heart rate** start to exhilarate, his vision becoming tunneled. Intuitively his hands turned to fist, it wasn't until he felt two small hands on his cheeks and "Breathe poppa, breathe. Remember, we count to ten, and we take deep breaths. Come ons follow me, one. Deep breath." Following the order of the little demon, Vegeta took a deep breath and joined him in counting. His vision soon returned to normal, and he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Raditz is awake and asking for you Geta, I'll stay here with Trunks. Go on." His brother grabs his son and flips him upside down and starts to tickle him. He gets up and starts to walk when he hears...

"Uncle Goku, poppa is gonna kick your ass, I can't be rough-housing after an injury." He hears a simple 'whoops' as he continues to walk into his brother's room.


	3. The Unforgiven

As he walks into the room, he finds Raditz awake and sitting up.

"Aw, and here I thought a cute nurse was coming in to give me a **sponge bath**. I mean, I guess you ca-" before his brother can finish, the door slams open.

"I swear to the gods Raditz, I will kill you my damn self if you ever scare me like this again!" The blue-haired doctor throws herself into his brother's arms. 

"Aw, I always knew you had the hots for me. Guess you finally realized you picked the wrong brother to be your baby daddy." The idiot winks, and instead of anger, he feels relieved that his brother is awake and back to normal.

"You're a lucky asshole! The FDA just approved my nanotech, and we were able to stop the hemorrhaging from causing more severe damage. We don't need more loose screws; you're already a mess." She punches his arm and sees his brother light up with laughter. 

Bulma finally turns to him and just nods her head in acknowledgment. She gets up and kisses Raditz on his forehead and walks out. They are alone again. Radiz silently asks him to sit down.

"I see she's still not talking to you. How the hell did you blow it?" Vegeta can't help the growl that escapes him.

"Shut up! We aren't here to talk about the woman and I. I want you to tell me why my son was in your car and what really happened?" He notices Raditz's worried look and the way his breathing is labored.

"Alright, but you have to promise me something first. Promise me that after I tell you what exactly happened, you'll wait until I am fully healed to seek your revenge. Promise me Vegeta." When he nods his head in agreement, Raditz continues.

"Tights called saying someone was trailing her and Trunks. I obviously left my date and went to her location. Divorce or not, she is still my wife. Anyways, I found one of Turles’ guys following her. They got in my car, and that's when I noticed three SUV's following me. Zarbon and Ginyu were each in a car, and Turles was the one that hit us. I swerved and made sure I was the one that got the most impact. I made a vow to protect the little prince, and if it cost my life, so be it. " He sits up and approaches Raditz, grabbing his forearm.

"Sonamreh." Raditz's watery eyes meet his and whispers the word 'sonamreh,' _brothers_.

"Damn Geets, you must be getting soft if you're using our native tongue." He wipes away Raditz's goofy grin by punching him in the arm. He sits back down and takes a deep breath to calm himself. His brother almost gave his life for his son. Turles, their Uncle, had betrayed them. The Ailimaf. When you go against the family, you go against Sadala Saiya-jin. The small island was known for its ruthlessness. It seems fucking and bloodshed was **injected** in veins of every Saiyan. When the democratic party was overthrown and his family executed, he was forced to flee with his uncle and aunt. 

"Hey asshole! what are you thinking about?" Raditz's voice shakes him out of his thoughts.

"How I should kill you for your lack of respect." They both share a laugh and when things get quiet again Raditz looks at him again.

"You think Turles set up Pops and King Vegeta? He probably is the one that set up uncle Nappa in prison. Promise me, Vegeta, promise me that when I get **discharged** from here, we will rid the world of this scum and keep the streets of West City clean."

"I promise Raditz. Vengeance will be ours, but it won't be swift. I want him to suffer. I want to hear him beg for mercy, that won't be granted. I want him to mare my white gloves red and bathe in his entrails. I won't be happy until Turles, Ginyu, Zarbon, and Freiza are all begging for mercy. They killed dad, the rulers of Sadala Saiya-jin. They set up Nappa to take the fall of their criminal activities. I won't be happy until they are just a shit stain I buff out of my boots." Before he has a chance to keep going, Bulma walks in again.

"Visiting time is over and Trunks is asking for you."

He gets up and ruffles his brother's hair and walks out. He is about to turn the corner when he feels small hands pull him back. He turns to face Bulma, she is still the only one not afraid of touching the Beast. 

"Spill it, woman, I have things I have to take care of and a little demon that seems to be asking for me." 

She rolls her eyes, "Are me and the kids in trouble? Tights said she was being followed and I don't have time to save lives and watch my back. So if a hit has been placed, I need to know, I'll let Yamcha know so he c-" 

He doesn't let her finish. He presses her to the wall.

"You will not involve the weakling! Are you fucking him? Please tell me you did not run back to that idiot! For fuck sake! Bulma, we aren't divorced. If you want me to sign the papers, you know what you have to do."

Bulma slaps him.

"Fuck you, I am not begging you for my freedom. You don't even love me. I'm just a fucking trophy. Let me go, Vegeta." It took him a moment to realize she didn't only mean emotionally, but that he was holding her wrist. He let her arm go.

"I won't let anything happen to you, the kids, or your family. You have my word." He nods his head and walks out to take his mom and son home.


	4. Of Wolf and Man

_Six months later_

"You sure about this, Geta?" Kakarot's voice held the note of concern that he hated. Of course, he was sure. They went after Bulma and had he not been there, who knows what they would've done to her. He waited six months for revenge, six agonizing months of pretending like he was losing ground on the city. But he was about to teach them all a lesson on why they call him the “Beast”. 

The Beast was callous and cold. Once his oozaru was unleashed, nothing and no one would survive him. 

He knew many of the members of the syndicate thought he was crazy. Instead of killing cops and running the streets, he was protecting both the streets and cops from other syndications. The crime rate had lowered tremendously since he rose in the ranks and became the leader. He punished anyone who harmed a police officer or tried to hurt anyone in West City. He had to protect Kakarot and Raditz at all costs. And if it meant breaking faces and running the black market, he would do it. His brothers would not die by no one's hands but his own or God's.

The Beast would rip out the throat of anyone who tried to harm his loved ones, and today after months of trying to soothe the Beast into submission, he will unleash it.

He felt electricity buzzing with every step, war drums were playing in his ears. His ancestors were chanting the songs of blood, vengeance, and violence. 

He finds Ginyu trying to pick up a girl, she takes him into a dark alley. He methodically takes his steps. Upon reaching the couple, he notices Ginyu's eyes close as Fasha is working his zipper. 

_Clink_ , a dull sound that can emit so much power. Ginyu opens his eyes, and once he looks into the Beast eyes, he knows his life is over.

Fasha gets up and knees him in the balls.

"Hope you rot in hell, you fucking scumbag. Make him suffer for hurting my Nappa." She spits on Ginyu as she walks away.

"Get up Asshole, and start walking. You try anything and I'll blow your fucking brains out." Ginyu has no choice but to start walking.

"Vegeta, listen. I swear I wasn't going to hurt her, Frieza sent me to scare her. I mean, how was I supposed to know she was going to be taking her nightly bath?" He continues to walk Ginyu to the warehouse. With each step, he suppresses his urge to cause pain. Patience, he has to continue to practice patience.

He knocks on the warehouse door and the door opens to show the silhouette of Raditz. They grab Ginyu and tie him up to a chair.

Raditz is the first to strike and punch the asshole on the nose. Blood splatters everywhere, painting the white walls with red.

“You hit like a bitch Raditz! Hit me all you want, when I get out of here, your badge will be taken away and that sweet little blonde you call ex-wifey will be under me.” Ginyu’s laugh echoed in the warehouse, mocking the power of the Beast. Vegeta was just observing Raditz, tired of the mocking laughs and idle threats, he removed his suit jacket, untied his tie, unbuttoned his sleeves and started to roll them up. With each step he took towards the light he felt himself morphing and caving into his animalistic instincts. His stoic face held a furrowed brow and his canines were itching to rip something apart. He emerged from the shadows not as Vegeta the husband, brother and son, but as the Beast.

“Raditz, get out of here. Tell Kakarot it's time for plan B.” Raditz nods his head and leaves him.

"Oooh, should I be shaking that I am coming face to face with the Prince. Your position in the syndicate doesn't hold the same value. You will rot in hell with your brother's once Frie-" Vegeta's fist doesn't let him finish his sentence. Each time his fist connected, he heard the pleasant sound of something becoming more and more wet. Each blow meant shattered bones and crimson rivers weeping. Looking at the bloody masterpiece in front of him, he goes back to the shadows. 

He learned a long time ago that when you break someone, it's not about breaking their bones; it's breaking their mind, body, and soul. Break someone's will, and you break them down completely. He cleans his hands of Ginyu blood and removes his shirt. This is where the fun starts. He grabs his toolbox and joins Ginyu back in the light.

"Am I supposed to be afraid that I am finally coming face to face with the Beast? You hit like a bitch just like your brother!" Ginyu spits on him, marring his tan chest.

"A tattoo of a monkey won't scare me, boy. You and your disgusting people deserve to rot in hell. Once Frieza takes over this town, the way he took over Sadala. He will rid this world of monkeys. We might start off with both your brats. Heard your daughter is quite the beauty, she takes off after her mom. I wonder how much she'll sel-" An agonizing shout echoes off the walls, in Vegeta's hands are shears with Ginyu's pinky finger.

"I'll remove them one by one, Ginyu. And after each finger and toes are gone, I'll start with your teeth, followed by your tongue and, finally, your eyes. Oh, but I won't be done just yet, After removing everything I will hammer screws in your ears. When I am through with you, you'll be nothing but a shit stain I'll wipe off my boots. You fucked with the wrong family. Turles and Frieza will have the same fate, only their torture will be much sweeter." Vegeta is now eye level with Ginyu and smiles a sadistic smile, eliciting a nervous chuckle from Ginyu.

"Wait, Vegeta..we can talk about this. I can give you info. Vegeta, wait, wait, **wait**!" 

The screams were like a symphony to Vegeta's ears. The more he inflicted pain and heard Ginyu scream out for mercy, the more pain he inflicted. They went after his family. They are the reason Raditz was forced to divorce Tights. His brother thought that by divorcing her, he would keep her out of harm's way. But these animals wouldn't stop. The only way to make them stop is to put them down. One by one, each member of the Cold syndicate had been put down. Leaving the last three living members alive long enough to see everything they helped build, crumble.

After he was done hammering the screws Ginyu's ears, he grabbed his father's blade. 

_"Vegeta, get your ass down here, boy. Listen, you're sixteen now, and I know you'll one day have a family of your own. One day your son or daughter will come to you, and I want you to remember this: We all have a dance with the devil; the important thing is to keep it short. Life is a storm, and it is during that storm that we learn to sink or swim, no matter how tired your arms are you keep swimming and if you feel like you can't go on, lean on your Ailimaf. Here my father gave me this blade, and now it's yours. Before you open your mouth, I'll remind you that you're my boy, blood may not link us, but I'll go to war for you. Now get your smelly ass out of here and make sure to kiss your mom hello."_

The blade was now sitting on the jugular of the man that had helped butcher his father like a cattle. This was divine justice, while Ginyu begged for mercy he slowly slid the blade across his neck

"Save your breath, in a matter of thirty seconds, you'll choke to death on your own blood. This is what happens when you go against me." Vegeta started his watch and watched the seconds tick by; each second was counted out loud, as a reminder to the man that was dying that the beast will always avenge.

Taking out his phone he dialed the number of the only person he trusts besides his brothers.

"Green Daddy, the package is ready for you to pick up from the castle." He heard the chuckle on the other side

"Beastie, this was quicker than I expected. I'll be there in less than five. How many packages am I picking up today?" He heard the sound of traffic as he continued to wash his hands.

"Two more packages, I'll let you know when they are ready." He was about to hang up when he heard

"Beastie, Make sure you make the last package last hours. He deserves the extra padding." He chuckled.

"Green Daddy, I'll use Dende on it just for you."

Piccolo 'Green Daddy' Niakeman was one of his closest friends from high school. They both went to the military together. When they returned, they heard how Piccolo's brother got involved with the Colds. Two weeks later, the whole family was killed. Piccolo was the sole survivor. They wanted to avenge his family, but no one would listen, That's when he joined the syndicate and moved ranks. They would bring order back to the streets, and they did.

Getting in his car, he gets a text saying everything is in position. Turles and Frieza were together, and tonight, he will end them.


	5. Fuel

Vegeta was about to enter the restaurant that was a front for criminal activity, when a flash of blue-hair caught his eye. He marched in there and snatched Bulma from her seat.

"Woman, you should be home and not out with this weakling." He turns to the scar-faced weakling sitting next to her.

"Take her home.” Seeing the hesitance in the weakling's face, he lets go of Bulma's arm and whispers 'Plan B'. Yamcha immediately gets up and nods his head.

"Come on, B, I have a long story to tell you." If looks could kill, he would be dead by the way the woman is shooting daggers at him. But he didn't care about that now, what mattered was her safety. And as he saw Yamcha walk her out, he continued on his path of revenge.

He went into the kitchen and had the undercover cop just nod to the direction his uncle, Turles and Frieza were conducting their business. He barged into the room and startled both men.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't be surprised. Monkeys don't have manners, so why should we expect civility. What do you want, little prince?" Frieza took a sip of his wine and regarded him as if he were no threat. A mistake that will cost him.

Vegeta proceeded to sit down and ignore the jibes that were thrown his way. 

"Gentlemen, I came here to conduct business. If you're done with the petty barbs. Can we proceed?" He was answered by cackles from the four men in the room.

Frieza was sitting in front of him, To Frieza's right stood Turles. Zarbon was to Freiza's left, and Jeice had moved to the door. He glanced at his watch, and it read 10:15. He'll give himself 45 seconds to kill Zarbon and Jeice, while Freiza and Turles try to escape. He had studied them for months, and now it was time. 

"I'll tell you what gentlemen, I'll give you 45 seconds for you to escape. I'll kill Zarbon and Jeice first, and if you manage to escape, I won't unleash The Beast. If you fail well..." He licks his canines emphasizing the tsk noise. He smirks and shrugs his shoulders, leaving the vagueness in the air.

Turles is the first to let out a laugh, the other men follow suit. Vegeta anticipated such a reaction and just set a timer on his watch.

Beep, beep, just a small noise that meant it was time to show them, he meant what he said. He gets up and is mentally counting the seconds. As he removes his jacket, he throws it on the chair he was sitting on. The laughing is still occurring, and when he throws a nanobot on Zarbon and falls to the floor, the laughing stops. He takes out his father's knife and stabs Zarbon a couple of dozen times. The only noise now in the room is Zarbon gurgling his blood. He removes the knife from Zarbon's kidney and gets up and only says 'thirty". 

The men had thirty seconds to try and escape. Jeice is the one to try and attack while Turles is leading Frieza out their door. Jeice doesn't stand a chance. Vegeta anticipates the bigger man's move, and the moment he lunges, Vegeta side steps him. Using his momentum and speed, he gets on his back. The room is filled with the sound of Jeice's neck-breaking, and the thud of his lifeless body hitting the floor. Turles is taking out his gun when Vegeta blows his handoff. As Frieza turns the knob and opens the door, he comes face to face with Bardock.


	6. The Memory Remains

_Four months ago_

Vegeta was exhausted, court meetings always drained him. But today, the tiredness came from the knowledge of him being newly single. The divorce was fast and effective. Bulma was 'finally' free, and he hated it. Hated that he had to set her free. She was his wife, but her safety and the safety of their kids Trunks and Bulla came first. He was about to pour himself another whiskey when Kakarot barged in. 

"I knew I'll find ya here, Geta. You loved the house more than mom and dad." Kakarot proceeds to sit down in what used to be their father's study. During their youth, the most severe lectures always took place here. 

Vegeta served himself his whiskey and grabbed chocolate milk for his younger brother. Kakarot takes it happily, and as he is slurping his drink, Vegeta notices how tired his brother looked. It was so uncharacteristic that he knew something was going on.

"Alright, so spill it, idiot! Did you get the harpy pregnant? Didn't I tell you not to get lazy and wear pro-" The desk is covered in chocolate milk as his brother looks redder than a sundried tomato. 

"What!? Geta no, she uh, oh man... We have been using protection. She doesn't want another baby before we get married. It's just..." He takes in a deep breath, the atmosphere in the room changes. The frigidness of the room would put the polar caps to shame.

_"Vegeta.."_

Just one damn word, and he knows what his brother is about to tell him is serious. Kakarot never addresses him by his full name. Ever since they were little, he had always been his Geta. Fuck, if his brother is in danger, he'll gut the son of a bitch who is making him lose sleep. You don't mess with his family.

"Alright, Kakarot, who do I have to kill? Names, locations. I'll take care of it." He starts to wipe the desk from the spilled milk and hands his brother another one. As he is done wiping the table, he sits down, awaiting his brother's response.

"You have to promise me that you won't be mad first. And come on Geta, call me Goku, everyone else does. When you call me Kakarot, you always make me feel like a kid who's in trouble. Plus, you sound like dad." The last word was a whisper. He felt like an asshole, but he refused to call him anything other than Kakarot or idiot.

"Tough shit, our parents gave you a proper name. Use it! And I can't make any promises. So fucken spill it before I send you upstairs without dessert." They both meet each other's eyes and smirked at one another. It was their father's favorite threat. Kakarot's eyes are now filled with unshed tears.

"You have to know I just found out three months ago, and I didn't want to keep it a secret. But I did it because you and Raditz are my brothers and I wanted to protect you guys. But after everything, I realized I couldn't do it on my own. So don't be mad at me or..." He takes a deep breath, and before he could proceed, he hears a gruff **'Me'.**


	7. Fight Fire With Fire

**Reunited**  
His father, Bardock, was now standing in the room with them. Anger, pain, relief, joy. All these array emotions were too much to process, the room was starting to spin. He heard someone taking deep, shallow breaths. Was it him? Soon the tunnel vision came and the fear of helplessness. He felt a big strong hand gripping his face.

"Count and breathe with me, boy. One, come on a deep breath, that's it, get all the oxygen your lungs need.' His lungs were constricting.

"Two, come on, you can do better than that little prince." The sharp pain was now in his chest and throat.

"Kakarot, get your brother's inhaler and bring water. Come on, remember like your blowing steam off a cup of joe or those horrid teas your mom drinks." The lopsided smirk from his father made him chuckle in between gasping for air. When the inhaler finally touches his mouth, and the medicinal taste hits the back of his throat. It felt like his lungs had been dosed with cold water, and the flames were being extinguished.

Fuck! He hadn't had a panic attack or an asthma attack since he was a boy. Brushing the tears away and hiding them behind the exhaustion of the attack. He looks at the man he called father and asks the simple yet complex questions of _how?_

**Present day**

"How did you survive monkey scum?" Frieza is knocked back by Bardock's punch. Knowing he has no place to go, he slowly backs his way to a chair. 

The tables have turned, Freiza glances at Turles, clutching his non-existing hand and bleeding all over the carpet. He is now sitting on the chair Vegeta was occupying, and Vegeta is sitting on his chair, sipping his wine... Vegeta stops the timer on his watch and realizes it says: '42.' He was able to dispose of them in less time than he anticipated. 

"Well, it seems I underestimated you, little beast. What are your terms? I don't have all day and have business deals that need closure." Frieza has the audacity to act petulant. As if he were still running the show. Vegeta just flashes his canines, and a dark chuckle follows.

"I find it hilarious that you think you'll be leaving here alive. There are no terms, you no longer exist." Vegeta retrieves his phone from his pocket and shows him the headline 

**_International Businessman and alleged mob king, Frieza Cold has been found dead from an apparent suicide._ **

Frieza didn't change his decorum; the only signal of the news of his suicide having any effect is the throbbing vein protruding from his forehead. A loud thud is heard and they all turn to see Turles pass out from blood loss.

"Well played. You know, suicide is seen as the worst offense for my religion, and no funeral would be conducted. But mark my words, my family will know I am incapable of doing such an act and will reign fire on you and the rest of your Troop. They will hunt you down, one by one, probably starting from the youngest." He smirks and looks at Vegeta as he had just won the game. Vegeta just smiles and starts to clap.

"Bravo, Frieza. Your pride should be applauded, but your threats are of no use. You see you have no family left. No one will come after us, because no one exists. While you played house with Zarbon, we took out every single member of your family. And before you even think of reaching for your pen that will activate the bomb you set in your desk, I'll have you know a nanobot has already deactivated and disposed of it." Freiza reaches for his pocket and presses the button a couple of times. Vegeta smirks at him.

"What can I say, my wife's inventions are good for both the medical and criminal field. Now, let me tell you what is going to happen. We are gonna walk out of here, and with each step, you will know we are taking you to your doom. Now get up!" Vegeta stands, but Frieza stops him.

"Before I get up, one little thing I need to know. How did he survive?" Frieza turns to look at Bardock, but before Bardock can respond, Frieza takes out a gun, and a gunshot is heard.


	8. Wherever I May Roam

**Epilogue**

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, well, in this case, it's brides." The chuckle wasn't heard as everyone cheered as they watched the two couples, Goku and Chichi, and Raditz and Tights, kiss and walk down the aisle. 

Vegeta makes a beeline straight to the bar after his best man speech. As he’s grabbing his drink from the bartender, he gets tapped on the shoulder. 

"You know B still isn't talkin' to me. She punched me in the eye and told me to go to hell. Felt like our first break up." He joins Yamcha in laughing. 

"Didn't expect anything less, she was probably more upset that you no longer had a thing for her. You know she has a big ego." He takes a sip of his whiskey. 

"Nah, her ego has nothing on your pride." Both men laugh again, and Vegeta sticks out his hand. 

"Thanks for trying to keep her safe and going along with the ruse. You kept her and the kids safe while we were planning everything." Yamcha grabs it and smiles.

"We are cousins, Vegeta, Ailimaf always." Vegeta punches his arm.

"Only through marriage, asshole. What Kale sees in you is still a mystery." He leaves Yamcha and heads outside to take a breath of fresh air.

He takes another sip of his whiskey and hears the door open.

"I thought I'll find you out here, boy. Crowds were never your thing.' His father's looming figure joins him. He clinks his whiskey glass to his.

"Salud! Your sons are married and found great wives. You should be proud." Vegeta turns back, and gazes at the gardens. 

He hears a grunt and knows a lecture is coming.

"What will make your mother and I happy is if you would settle down again. She still loves you, you know?" Vegeta just grunts.

"She asked for her freedom, and I gave it to her. It's over, both of you just need to move on. Enjoy your present and future grandkids, and let this go. I am fine, and she looks happy." He takes a deep breath and takes another sip of his drink. He hasn't seen Bulma smile this much since they were together, and it felt good to see her so happy.

"You know, for someone who's such a fearless asshole when it comes to killing, you're a coward when it comes to real things that should matter. I didn't-" Vegeta turns to face his father. 

"Funny, how I am getting a lecture from you when you haven't even made things work with mom. If you're calling me a coward well, I guess I learned it from you." His father scoffed at him. 

"Boy, you're not too old to beat, and not that it's any of your business, but your mom is letting me stay at the house. I've been staying there for the last few weeks. I told her everything... She knows how Roshi found me, nursed me back to health, and helped me keep a low profile, until we could trust working with West City PD. She knows you killed Frieza before I had a chance to torture him; She knows we tortured Turles for three days and killed him, she knows everything. So the only coward here is you, boy." His father leaves him. 

He hears the door close, and he assumes he’s alone until he hears the noise of high heels hitting the pavement. 

"Is he right? Are you a coward?" Bulma stands next to him dressed in a red mermaid fitted dress. He can't stop his eyes from roaming her body. The sweetheart cut emphasis her ample breast, her waist looks cinched, and the long slit on the side makes her legs look long. 

"My eyes are up here, asshole." He can't help but chuckle. 

"If you didn't want someone staring, you should've picked another dress. Tights told me she had something more modest picked out and you refused to wear it." It was her turn to chuckle. 

"I don't do ruffles, and coral doesn't match my hair." She grabs his drink out of his hand and drinks it. 

"Vegeta, is the threat really over?" He turns to her, grabs her hand, and squeezes it. 

"I told you it was, and I kept my vow to keep you and the kids safe. You have nothing to worry about." She sets the glass down and moves closer to him. She drapes her arms around his neck. 

"So what's stopping you from coming home." She says home in a whisper, her lips tickle his. Home. She wants him back, with her and the kids. He pulls her closer and lets his lips respond for him. From this moment forward, they would both move on together. No more threats, no more syndicate, they were both free and finally together again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking around and making it this far. Hope you guys enjoyed it <3  
> Also anyone want to guess what inspired the name of the chapters?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you stick around for the ride and huge thanks to Lady Red for the beta!
> 
> Also a million thanks to my Lachanophobic for always encouraging me to continue writing. Huge shout out to the rest of the ladies locked and chained in the Dungeon. You guys are all talented and I am lucky to know you all! <3


End file.
